


Afraid

by hanorganaas



Series: Misconceptions [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, POV Female Character, Thoughts of Infedility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is more afraid that the love she has for the two men is just the same, above the violence the supposedly sadistic Genii Commander is capable of doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

Her thoughts frightened her.

Acastus Kolya is a man who instilled fear on others. She heard rumors that villagers would hide in their homes when they saw him coming from a mile away. Even John, who for now slept soundly beside her, would quake in fear when he heard the sound of his name.

She saw what he did to John. The image of him bound, gagged and in pain still seered in her mind. And yet when she closed her eyes and instead of seeing Acastus' frightening and sadistic smirk....she saw those caring and loving eyes that gazed upon her that night when he risked his life to make sure he brought her back to Atlantis safe.

She has no reason to even be thinking such dangerous thoughts. Not when she is finally with John, the man she loved and adored for so long. In the beginning, she thought it was jut a phase, the more her relationship with John blossomed, the more the thoughts came without abandon.

She could deny it. She could tell herself all the misdeeds he has done to her and the members of her expeidtion, but she could deny the fact until she was blue in the face, she could kiss John and try to erase the feelings, but there was nothing she could do.

She is more afraid that the love she has for the two men is just the same, above the violence the supposedly sadistic Genii Commander is capable of doing.


End file.
